


Calum Hood Imagine

by punkhoodlum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, F/M, calum hood imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhoodlum/pseuds/punkhoodlum





	Calum Hood Imagine

It has been a few months since y/n is working with 5 Seconds of Summer as one of their sound tech crew for their much awaited second album. And because of that, she grew closer to them. They got along so well and now she casually throws a lot of cheeky banters and a couple of jokes at them - as if they’re friends for a very long time now; especially with Calum. The other three lads noticed how close they are with each other - Calum teasing y/n about tea, her unique accent and the way she says ‘whilst’ instead of ‘while’ and a lot of British slang she casually throws in every once in a while (which he’s very fond of) because he finds it amusing and intriguing at the same time, not to mention they have the same sense of humor. And y/n sarcastically responding at almost every banter Calum gives her.

But little did y/n know, Calum had developed a mild crush on her - in which Ashton, Luke and Michael disagrees. For them, ‘mild crush’ is an understatement. They all notice how Calum’s eyes sparkle with delight every time she arrives at the studio. Or how he always laugh hysterically at her jokes and funny remarks even though it isn’t really that much laughable. Calum always tries hard when he likes a girl, that they know.

To celebrate the almost finished album two, they decided to go to a club. Calum suggesting that the sound tech crew should also come because without them, the making of their album will not be possible. But they all know the real reason why Calum suggested that - to party with y/n.  
“Hey, wanna go somewhere else?” Calum asked y/n, making his voice a bit louder so that she could hear him among the music being played at the club.  
Maybe it was the alcohol but Calum looked so good, smiling at her like that. Looking deep in her eyes, exposing her soul. She stared at his eyes which was also staring back at her, then she focused on his lips. Those kissable lips of his that she would happily kiss passionately and maybe playfully bite once they were maybe alone. Just them. She nodded. “But where?”

_____________________________________________

She lays on Calum’s bed with nothing on her but his duvet all wrapped around her body. Her head resting on Calum’s chest, his heart beating in sync with hers. 

“Is something bothering you?” Calum asked out of nowhere.  
“No. It’s nothing.” She replied, but her voice says otherwise.

”Something’s bothering you. I can tell. Shoot me.” 

“I mean.. last night you told me that you love me.. and that I’m the most beautiful girl you had laid your eyes on.. I can’t help but wonder if that was all bear say. You know, because you were dru-”

”I love you.” He cuts her short as he says those words without any hesitation. Him being so happy he’s able to say those words to her now. “You caught my attention since the very first day of our recording. And it’s not because you were late that day but because of how funny and friendly you were.. but what captivated me was your smile and those beautiful eyes of yours..and.. and.. I really want to be with you.”  
“But you’re Cal-”

”Please don’t give me that reasoning right now. I know I’m Calum Hood. I’m still human. And at the end of the day, I’m no rockstar or whatever you want to call me. I’m just me, Calum Hood, the guy who’s deeply in love with you.”

”Calum.. I.. I love you too b-”

”Please, no buts. You can tell me right now if y-”

”I love you.” You firmly say, letting all your doubts and worries go.   
The future may be a bit blurry, and both of you may decide to take a pathway different from the other; but there is one thing that both of you know:

All that matters is the now.  
The now is all that both of you have. 

And so, you and Calum decided to take the shot and enjoy the present, not worrying too much; focusing on loving each other and being there for the other.


End file.
